


Woke Up in Delight

by Rainy_Summer



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Over stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer/pseuds/Rainy_Summer
Summary: It was usually Kihyun who wakes Hyungwon up, not the other way around. It was a pleasure for Kihyun to open his eyes to see Hyungwon fully awake and in action. Real good pleasure.





	Woke Up in Delight

It was only a week until the end of their Jealousy promotion, but all of the members were already burned out, too exhausted from their hectic schedule. All of them were hoping for a much needed break, emotionally, mentally and most specially, physically. While it's true that all of them were dreaming of not only success in their home country but globally, for the meantime, their greatest desire was to rest.

Or maybe not.

Kihyun felt the familiar heat and the intense feeling on his groin as his consciousness returned from his not so deep slumber. And then he felt his bed shaking. An earthquake? He slowly opened his eyes and scanned the surroundings, it was still dark, with only the night lamp, lighting up the room. The earthquake turned out to be none other than their tall visual, Chae Hyungwon.

The said visual was between Kihyun's legs, humping his crotch in fast rhythm. Kihyun stared at the visual's face, contorting in pleasure in a very 18+ meme fashion. His eyes were close, lost in the pleasure, and he was biting his thick lips in order to muffle his noise though he was failing miserably.

Kihyun gripped the visual's hips tightly to halt his movement, he might be small but he spent more times in the gym than Hyungwon.

"Oh God, no! No!" Hyungwon exclaimed. The visual tried thrusting his hips, desperate for contact, but to no avail.

Only then did he opened his eyes and noticed that Kihyun was fully awake and was smirking up at him.

"Having fun?"

Hyungwon tried to remove Kihyun's hands away from his hips, but to no avail. Kihyun was stronger than him.

He looked at Kihyun, eyes misty from desperation and thick lips plumper than usual from being intensely bitten.

"Kihyun, please," Hyungwon begged.

"Please what?" he asked smirking. He raised his knee to rub it at Hyungwon's crotch slowly, teasing him.

Hyungwon gasped and whimpered, Kihyun's slow movement was torturing him.

"Please," The visual begged once again.

"I don't know, Hyungwon, you practically misbehaved by molesting me on my sleep." Kihyun tsked.

"It's not like you don't like it. You are pretty hard yourself."

Kihyun pressed his knee hard at Hyungwon's crotch, earning a long moan from the other.

"Hyungwon, that's not how you apologize and beg." He said, trying to sound disappointed even if he was enjoying what he was doing to Hyungwon.

"What do you want?" Hyungwon asked in between pants. Kihyun thought he was too hot when horny.

He began rubbing his knee on Hyungwon's crotch at a faster pace than before.

"I don't know, treat me with respect maybe?"

"H-how?" Hyungwon asked, breathing heavily.

"Call me Hyung." he ordered.

"Hell, no!" Hyungwon protested.

He quickly halt his movement and Hyungwon immediately opened his eyes.

"Oh god, no, Kihyun hyung, please!"

Kihyun resumed his movement, smirking.

He was not yet done with teasing Hyungwon, though. Everytime that the visual was on the verge of cumming, he would stop until the taller was a begging and crying mess.

"K-Kihyun hyung, please!" Hyungwon said, desperate tears falling from his eyes.

"What is it Hyungwonnie? What do you need?"

"Please let me..."

"Let you what?"

"Hump you," Hyungwon answered, biting his lips shyly. "I'll be good, hyung, I promise."

He stopped his action and acted like he was in deep thoughts. "Hmm, I don't know. What if I don't like it?"

"You'll enjoy it!"

"What if I don't?"

"I... I'll..." Hyungwon hesitated and closed his eyes tightly. He opened them and stared lustfully at Kihyun. "If you don't enjoy it, I'll suck you off."

Kihyun eyed Hyungwon's lips lustfully. While the visual's entire face was a perfect creation, it was the visual's mouth that he was most attracted to. He couldn't help but stare when Hyungwon would talk, laugh and even put anything inside his mouth, dreaming of the day when it would be his tongue or his cock inside the visual's mouth. "Whether I enjoy it or not, you're going to suck me off. Deal?"

Hyungwon nodded.

Kihyun loosened his grip from Hyungwon's waist and the latter repositioned himself between the main vocalist's legs. He started grinding their crotch together, only covered by the fabric of their boxers and Kihyun closed his eyes in ecstasy.

Hyungwon started moving faster and grinding harder. When Kihyun opened his eyes, Hyungwon's head was thrown backward, eyes shut tightly and mouth hanging open, letting out heavy breaths. His hands were on each side of Kihyun, fisting the sheets tightly.

Kihyun, reached inside Hyungwon's shirt and traced his torso. Hyungwon had been gaining some weight, which was actually good in Kihyun's opinion, but his six packs were still there. He caressed them with his palm before moving his hands upward. With his thumb, he played with Hyungwon's nipples, pressing hard, moving his thumb in circular manner, and even capturing them between his fingers while pinching, pulling and tugging.

"Kihyun hyung," Hyungwon moaned his name.

He could already feel the wetness of pre-cum seeping through his boxers and he was sure as hell that it was not all from Hyungwon.

He let go of the visual's nipples and placed his arms on his sides. He used his elbows as support as he started thrusting upward to meet Hyungwon's.

"Ah, ah, ah," Hyungwon panted heavily as he started moving off rhythm, a sign that he was so close to coming.

Kihyun was near as well. He grunted as he thrusted his hips even faster.

He grabbed Hyungwon's butt and pulled him, pressing their crotches together as both of them released at the same time, Hyungwon, burying his face on Kihyun's neck and biting the skin to muffle his ecstatic scream.

Both of them were breathing heavily, coming down from their high. Hyungwon was practically putting all of his weight on Kihyun.

Kihyun was not yet done with him though.

He transfered Hyungwon to his side and made him lie on his back. He slowly moved to hover on top of the already half asleep visual and used his hands to push down the taller's boxer.

He grabbed the already spent cock and moved his fist up and down Hyungwon's soft cock.

"Stop! Stop! Please stop!" Hyungwon begged, still too sensitive after having just cum.

He caressed the visual's face with his free hands, giving small pecks on whichever skin Kihyun could reach with his mouth.

He increased the pace of his movement and soon, Hyungwon was a writhing mess below him.

"Kihyun! Kihyun! Kihyun hyung please!"

It wasn't long for Hyungwon to get hard again.

"Ahh, Kihyun! Ahh!"

He place his own mouth against Hyungwon's to muffle the latter's scream.

Soon, he was spluttering his cum on Kihyun's hands, the sticky fluid reaching Kihyun's chest and stomach.

Hyungwon was shaking underneath him after a second intense orgasm, letting out whimpers when Kihyun removed his mouth from his to kiss and lick his neck. He pressed a firm kiss against the taller's adams apple as he moved his palms to caress and sooth Hyungwon's burning skin.

When the visual was breathing regularly, Kihyun stood up to retrieve a wet towel from bathroom to clean both of them. When he was down, he discarded the towel on the floor, mentally reminding himself to pick it up in the morning. He got inside the sheets with Hyungwon, spooning the taller, pressing kisses against his hair until he too fell asleep.

 

____________________________________  
ROOMIES EXCEPT ALWAYS ANGRY HAMSTER

minmin_puppy:  
Oh God, they're finally done.

 

yes_a_wolf_IM_a_wolf:  
I'm scarred for life.

one_plus_one_equals_JOOHEONIE:  
Was that the best orgasm in life, or was he being murdered?  
The fuck is that scream?

yes_a_wolf_IM_a_wolf:  
Probably both  
Like when you're about to die and the killer decided to grant him one wish  
And he asked for orgasm.  
Would have probably asked the same, tbh.

minmin_puppy:  
About three things  
I am absolutely positive.

yes_a_wolf_IM_a_wolf:  
say what bella

minmin_puppy:  
One, Kihyun has a hyung kink  
two, Hyungwon is a submissive slut  
three, they are absolutely and irrevocably lusty to look at together

one_plus_one_equals_JOOHEONIE:  
WTF

yes_a_wolf_IM_a_wolf:  
Can I add that the two of them probably have an exhibition kink  
like  
how the fuck do you forget that there are other three people in the room????

one_plus_one_equals_JOOHEONIE:  
Fuck, it's already 4 am  
we need to catch some sleep

minmin_puppy:  
FUCK  
I'M HORNY AS WELL

one_plus_one_equals_JOOHEONIE:  
Hyung noooooooooo!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Author is shy, shy, shy.
> 
> I'm thinking about writing a 2nd part about Hyungwon's "promise".


End file.
